La réponse à l'innocence
by Yza Zaz
Summary: Entre la fin de la série et l'oav, que s'estil passé ? Oneshot.


**La réponse à l'innocence.**

DISCLAIMER : la série Gundam Seed ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété des sociétés Bandaï et Sunrise.

Le père Markio avait fort à faire. Il avait la charge de ces orphelins de la guerre, de ces enfants nés malgré les luttes intestines que les hommes se livraient entre eux et qui leur avaient enlevé leurs familles. Etre un coordinateur, un être humain dont les gènes avaient été modifiés à l'état embryonnaire afin d'en accroître les capacités physiques et intellectuelles ou être un naturel, un être humain qui n'avait subi aucune manipulation génétique, était sans importance.

Ils étaient des enfants ; rien de plus et rien de moins. Ils avaient droit au bonheur comme tous les autres et il s'appliquait chaque jour à les accompagner sur le chemin de leurs vies, à les instruire de celui-ci, à les protéger, à subvenir à leurs besoins.

Ce n'était pas un manque de nourriture ou de boisson mais leurs cœurs cherchaient à apaiser la faim d'amour dont ils ne pouvaient être sevrés. C'était un cruel sentiment de vide, de solitude qu'avec beaucoup de patience le père Markio comblait, accompagné à présent de Lacus Clyne et Kira Yamato.

L'arrivée des deux adolescents avait été une surprise de taille.

Un jour, alors qu'ils survolaient ce chapelets d'îles parmi lesquelles se trouvait celle de l'orphelinat, Kira s'était douloureusement remémoré le combat qu'il y avait mené contre Athrun Zala. Alors dans des camps adverses, les deux amis s'étaient battus à mort, perdant chacun un proche : Tolle Koenig, pilote de Sky Grasper et ami de Kira ainsi que Nicol Amarfi, pilote du Gundam Blitz, ami d'Athrun.

Kira possédait de nombreux souvenirs déchirants parce qu'il avait fait la guerre : il avait dû tuer. Il ne voulait pas commettre de tels actes. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, pour protéger ses amis, pour survivre aussi. Il avait aussi sauvé des vies, mais il ne pouvait sauver tout le monde.

Cependant, c'était l'une de ses confrontations avec Athrun qui s'était réveillée à lui.

A ce moment-là, il avait vu une habitation sur une des îles.

Eperdu d'inquiétude à l'idée que ce lieu visiblement habité aurait pu être le terrain de cet affrontement, Kira s'était confié à Lacus, désireux de s'y rendre sans tarder afin de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pu l'atteindre avec une de ses attaques, car enfin, si cet endroit reculé avait été touché, il se pouvait qu'aucun secours ne s'y soit rendu depuis. C'était une possibilité effrayante, une responsabilité écrasante.

Bien sûr, Lacus l'avait tranquillement rassuré, et ils avaient changé de cap.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'appareil amerrissait près d'une plage. Kira était sorti précipitamment de la cabine , n' hésitant pas à se jeter à l'eau pour la rejoindre rapidement.

Quand il y eut mis pied, ce ne fut pas une mais des dizaines de personnes qui l'accueillirent. Parmis elles, l'unique adulte était le père Markio.

Il les avaient invité à la maison de l'orphelinat.

Ils avaient entamé une profonde discussion au cours de laquelle Kira fut soulagé d'apprendre que sa bataille avec Athrun avait été perçue jusqu'en ce lieu sans pour autant y causer de dégâts. Les orphelins ne l'était pas de son fait.

Néanmoins, Kira n'était pas de cet avis.

Avoir participé à cette guerre signifiait que ses conséquences faisaient également partie de ses obligations.

Etait-ce vraiment cela ?

Ou retrouvait-il ses blessures dans les regards des orphelins ?

A ces deux raisons qu'il reconnut franchement pour exactes s'en ajoutait une troisième, autrement plus importante : à ses yeux, ce monde ne pouvait changer parce qu'il le refusait par crainte de l'inconnu. Ils étaient tous humains, mais au lieu de vivre ensemble dans la paix, ils s'entretuaient.

Pourquoi ?

Il avait suffit d'une pensée pour semer le doute : « Si un coordinateur est un être supèrieur, il aura de la facilité là où j'aurais des difficultés, alors moi qui suis un naturel, je finirais par en devenir dépendant, voire par perdre la place qui est la mienne dans notre société. Je disparaîtrais comme toutes ces civilisations qui n'ayant pu s'adapter ont péri.

Toutefois, cela n'est pas _naturel_ puisque ce sont des personnes modifiées génétiquement, contrairement à moi ; ce devrait être à eux de s'éclipser. Ils n'ont pas leur place içi. »

Qui aurait pensé à se rappeller la véritable cause de leur existence ?

A l'origine, n'était-ce pas de créer un lien entre le présent et le futur à travers eux ?

Un futur qui serait une nouvelle ère de paix et d'harmonie grâce aux efforts conjugués de chacun ?

Jamais il n'avait été question de remplacer des vies par d'autres, comme le Blue Cosmos prônait d'éradiquer les coordinateurs.

Ainsi, il avait suffit d'une pensée égocentrique pour que s'étende l'ignorance.

Nul n'avait cherché à savoir.

On s'était contenté de rapporter une idée fausse, de manipuler les gens, et cela avait servi les ambitions d'un groupe d'individus hostiles au changement.

Pourtant, même la terre était en perpétuel mouvement autour du soleil, même les saisons se succédaient au fil des ans, sans provoquer de réactions démesurées visant à arrêter leur course.

L'homme avait une angoisse ancrée au fond de ses entrailles : que tous les individus se ressemblent et ce serait l'anarchie.

Il avait mal interprété ses propres sentiments, se voilant la face quant au fait que si tous les êtres humains s'unissaient malgré leurs différences, ils construiraient un même univers.

Kira était un coordinateur. Ceci ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'y avait pas des choses dont il ne savait rien, des choses qu'il ne savait pas faire. Il l'avait reconnu lors d'une discussion avec son ami Sai Argyle, un naturel, à bord de l'Archangel.

Il en avait mesuré l'étendue grâce à Flay Allster, une autre naturelle, qui de part la dualité de son attitude, tantôt aimante, tantôt destructrice, lui avait finalement ouvert les yeux à ce sujet dans la mort.

« Pour vivre heureux, il faut bien commencer quelque part à remplacer les erreurs de nos mentalités par la vérité. Les enfants sont l'innocence qui n'a pas encore été entâchée du vice du manque de savoir. »

La douce voix de Lacus ramena le père Markio au groupe d'enfants qui écoutait attentivement sa chanson sous l'œil bienveillant de Kira.

« Il te faudra énormément de force pour mener à terme ton idéal. »

Le père Markio en était convaincu : le temps apporterait ses fruits comme il lui avait amené ces adolescents.

FIN


End file.
